


Accendere una candela

by skyearth85



Series: Squarciare le tenebre con il fuoco [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: bigbangitalia, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck e Raleigh non sono co-piloti, non sono anime gemelle predestinate dalle stelle e molto spesso neanche si piacciono. Però funzionano e quello alla fine è l'importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accendere una candela

**Author's Note:**

> Mi baso unicamente sul film Pacific Rim (prenderò solo qualche elemento che mi piace dall'universo espanso).

"Amare significa aver cura della solitudine dell'altro, senza mai pretendere di colmarla né conoscerla." (Christian Bobin)

Era il terzo test che Chuck e Raleigh mandavano a puttane.  
Gli ingegneri e i tecnici stavano sperimentando un nuovo sistema di movimento per i mini jaeger su cui stavano lavorando.  
Mini nel senso che invece di essere grandi come un kaiju, erano un terzo degli Jaeger originali, un po’ più piccoli della statua della libertà americana.  
Erano stati creati per usi puramente civili.  
Come tutti gli Jaeger però avevano dei problemi alle giunture che fungevano da ginocchia e quindi i tecnici del Corpo stavano facendo esperimenti sui liquidi di raffreddamento.  
In un secondo momento avrebbero valutato se poterli applicare anche ai Jaeger titolari. Al momento avevano deciso di ripristinare Cherno Alpha e con grande calma di lavorare a un nuovo Jaeger.  
Così, per sicurezza.

Storia lunga, versione breve: Mako al momento si trovava ancora negli Stati Uniti a lavorarsi i grandi magnati della costa Ovest e quindi Sasha aveva deciso che Chuck avrebbe affiancato Raleigh nei test.

Allison Coi aveva fatto partire le scommesse nell’istante esatto in cui si era saputo l’ordine.  
(Tendo faceva un baffo alla moglie. E il fatto che la donna si fosse trasferita in pianta stabile allo Shatterdome inquietava non poco Chuck. Se Tendo era Elvis, Allison era Madonna dei tempi d’oro)

Non era che lui e il pilota di Gipsy non fossero riusciti a driffare, avevano tutti e due troppa esperienza per cadere negli errori dei semplici candidati, era che non riuscivano a mantenere l’allineamento.  
Lo perdevano a ogni movimento. L’esperienza poi glielo faceva ritrovare quasi subito, ma era come se ogni cosa fosse a scatti.

Jin Wei li stava aspettando nell’hangar di decomissionamento.  
"Che cos’era quella schifezza?" L’uomo li squadrò con malcelato disprezzo.  
"L’abbiamo detto fin dall’inizio che era un’idea di merda." Si difese Chuck.  
"Trovategli un altro pilota o trovatemi un altro pilota." Era l’unica cosa su cui Raleigh e Chuck riuscissero a concordare.  
Jin Wei aveva perso una gamba, ma non l’avresti detto da come si muoveva e si imponeva. "No." Fu la sua risposta lapidaria. "Riuscite a driffare, quindi siete compatibili. Siete solo capricciosi."  
"Oi," reagì Chuck, "metti il culo in acqua."  
"Ottima reazione Chuck, molto matura." Lo riprese Raleigh.  
"Non stavo parlando con te!" Gli sbraitò contro il ragazzo.  
"No, ma vorrei che fosse chiaro che non stavi parlando anche per me."  
La calma e la supponenza dell’altro gli facevano perdere le staffe. "Se tu cercassi di collaborare, forse ce la faremmo anche a mantenere l’allineamento!"  
"Cosa?" Raleigh esplose. "Io? Io sono quello con dei problemi?" Fece un gesto stizzito con la mano. "Ok, non ti piaccio. Mi rispetti a malapena come pilota-"  
"Questo non l’ho mai detto!"  
"-e protesti sempre ogni mio suggerimento o decisione!"  
"Sono stupide!" Protestò il più giovane.  
"Però io non sono tuo padre. Non sono costretto a sopportarti."  
"Lascia stare mio padre." Una furia cieca lo stava portando pericolosamente vicino all’esplosione.  
"Scusa?" Lo prese quasi in giro l’altro uomo.  
"Basta!" Tuonò Jin. "Comunicazione di servizio Chuck: Hercules Hansen era un grande pilota, ma te ne faceva passare troppe. E tu," si voltò verso Raleigh, "non hai più la scusa di non conoscerlo. Lascialo stare." gli sibilò contro.  
"Ma se è lui-"  
"Vorrei solo capire qual è il suo-"  
"Stop." Jin fece un gesto imperioso con la mano. "Parlerò io con il comandante. Vi prometto che farò di tutto per ridurre le vostre interazioni al minimo." Si alzò con una tale fluidità dalla sedia che pochi si accorgevano della gamba artificiale. "Anche se sono sicuro che riuscireste a trovare il modo per farvi i dispetti lo stesso."

I due uomini lo guardarono allontanarsi  
"Non me lo ricordavo così..." Raleigh interruppe il silenzio.  
"Prepotente? Sarcastico? Stronzo?" Chuck prima della chiusura della Breccia neanche sapeva che l'altro ragazzo parlasse così bene l'inglese.

 

* * *

 

Raleigh aveva molto difetti, ma sapeva fare autocritica. E soprattutto si era preso una calma sfuriata di Mako (non era un ossimoro, quella ragazza era l’unica che riuscisse nel fare una severa cazziata mantenendo la calma).  
L’ordine che aveva ricevuto era stato chiaro: cercare di andare d'accordo con Chuck quel poco (tanto) che sarebbe servito per testare gli Jaeger assieme.

Era stato il goldon boy americano durante il periodo d’oro del programma non solo per la gioventù e il fascino, ma anche perchè sapeva essere abbastanza sociale.  
Non si capacitava ancora come le cose tra lui e Chuck potessero essere così disfunzionale. Certo, Chuck lo provocava continuamente, implacabilmente, anche fantasiosamente, ma Raleigh era sempre stato bravo a lasciar scorrere (a discapito di quello che sembrava, era Yancy quello che li aveva messi sempre nei guai da giovani). Con l’australiano la sua soglia di sopportazione era veramente bassa.

Chuck aveva tre punti deboli e li avrebbe usati: il padre, Max e la musica.  
Raleigh avrebbe cominciato con quello più impersonale.

Aveva spiato con discrezione la postazione di lavoro del ragazzo e aveva preso nota di alcune canzoni che le casse dello stereo buttavano fuori quando lavorara in officina. Ode alle app dedicate.  
Una rapida ricerca su internet e aveva scoperto che da li a qualche giorno Danes Miller avrebbe tenuto il concerto dei dieci anni di carriera a Macao.  
Giusto prima di quando era previsto il quarto test.  
Ovviamente non prese solo i biglietti per lui e Chuck, ma aggiunse anche Jin, Sasha e i Coi al gruppo.  
Sasha gli sembrò divertita, Jin perplesso, Tendo innorridito, Allison felice e Chuck imbarazzato.  
"Sicuro di volermi?" Lo fece sorridere il tono perplesso di Chuck.  
"Non te l’avrei dato altrimenti. Consideralo il mio… braccio teso. Verso un buon rapporto. Di lavoro. Non solo, ma anche solo di lavoro va bene." Uao, il balbettio era imbarazzante.  
Chuck annuì. Non ringraziò prima di andarsene, ma quella sera passò a Raleigh il budino alla vaniglia servito in mensa che lui non prendeva mai.  
L’uomo la considerò una vittoria.

 

* * *

 

"Chuck, mi puoi spiegare perchè sei venuto a piagnucolare da me?"  
Da alcuni mesi a quella parte andare a trovare lo zio Scott era diventato una specie di rito quando era in Australia.  
"Non piagnucolo." Sbuffò tra l’imbarazzato e lo spazientito Chuck.  
"Be’ hai appena passato l’ultima ora a brontolare su Beckett Jr. e gli altri allo Shatterdome..."  
"E’ che sono fastidiosi. E tutti prendono di default le difese di Raleigh." Solo Sasha era quella più imparziale. Per fortuna.  
"Be’, se hai tanti problemi, perchè non valuti di lasciare il programma Jaeger?" Osò proporgli l’uomo.  
Chuck si fermò, come pietrificato. "Cosa? No! Perchè dovrei?!"  
"Hai solo vent’anni, sicuro di non voler fare altro?"  
"No!" Chuck adorava fare il pilota e aiutare con gli Jaeger, era il sogno che aveva fin da bambino. La madre era una nerd di prima categoria e l’unica cosa che Chuck trovava più figa di _robot giganti_ erano _astronavi spaziali_. Non c’erano ancora arrivati alla seconda, ma Chuck contava di parlarne con Hermann quando sarebbe tornato dalla pausa paternità.  
"Magari solo prenderti una pausa. In fondo non ne hai mai avuta una. Qualche mese di cazzeggio in giro per il mondo." Il tono dell’uomo si era fatto quasi malinconico.  
Chuck faceva anche solo fatica a comprendere quello che gli stava dicendo Scott. "Non saprei neanche cosa fare."  
"Visitare posti nuovi? Divertirti?" Gli rispose l’uomo. "Scopare?"  
Il ragazzo sbuffò. "Dio, zio, ma non pensi ad altro?"  
L’uomo allargò le braccia, come a comprendere quello che lo circondava. "Come credi che ho avuto tutto questo?"  
Chuck si sentì avvampare. Scott scoppiò a ridere.  
"Vuoi dire che sei un-un escort?"  
L’uomo se possibile rise ancora più forte. "No, no. Ma non mi sono mai fatto problemi a sfruttare le mie… doti amatorie." Lo flashiò con il suo sorriso da squalo. "Come credi che sia entrato nel programma Jaeger?"  
"Eri un soldato ed eri compatibile con papà?" Chuck non era del tutto a suo agio con la piega della conversazione, ma ammetteva di essere una persona curiosa.  
"Mph, certo che no. Sono andato a letto con Pentecost."  
Il ragazzo si gelò. "Il Marshall non l’avrebbe mai fatto."  
"Ti garantisco che me lo sono fatto."  
"Questo lo so, ma so anche che Pentecost non era il tipo da rovinare il programma per una scopata." Quanto meno non lo credeva.  
Scott era stupito. "Come facevi a saperlo? Dal Drift?"  
Chuck sorrise. Herc era bravo a far si che Chuck vedesse solo quello che lui voleva ( _era stato_ ). "Da una litigata tra il Marshall e papà."  
"Hanno litigato per me?" Scott sembrava compiaciuto dalla cosa.  
"Non proprio. Papà ha rinfacciato a Pentecost che aveva gusti di merda in fatto di partner e ti ha portato come esempio."  
Lo zio rise. "Herc non ha mai capito il concetto di amici di letto. Per lui è sempre stato o l’avventura di una notte o… be’, Angela. La scopata occasionale tra conoscenti non era qualcosa che concepiva."  
"Papà credeva che Pentecost ti avesse lasciato andare in maniera troppo soft." Che cosa aveva combinato lo zio per aver mandato fuori allineamento Lucky Seven?  
"Herc mi voleva radiato con disonore e spedito in esilio in un'isola remota. Ma, io avevo contatti che servivano a Stacker e così..."  
"Contatti? Che genere di contatti?"  
"Come credi che i due scienziati sono riusciti ad avere dei resti Kajiu talmente in buono stato da driffare?"  
Chuck ricordava vagamente una mezza spiegazione da Mako. "Un boss, un mezzo mafioso… Chu-chu, qualcosa del genere."  
Scott rise di gusto. "Qualcosa del genere, già."  
Chuck non riuscì a trattenersi: "Zio, che cosa hai combinato?"  
L’uomo scoppiò a ridere. "Piccolo, in questo momento non c’è nessuno vivo oltre che al sottoscritto che lo sappia. Ti garantisco che verrà con me nella tomba."

 

* * *

 

La baia di Honk Hong era spettacolare.  
Tutte le città di mare erano splendide di notte, le mille luci riflesse dall’acqua davano un che di magico. Ma la città asiatica era incredibilmente caotica, si era sviluppata negli ultimi anni senza nessuna regola e l'effetto era quasi psicadelico.

Chuck e Raleigh erano seduti al tavolinetto di un ristorantino con terrazza, una rarità nei ristoranti alla portata delle loro tasche. Non che se la passassero particolarmente male, avevano il normale stipendio di un pilota dell'aeronautica, ma non si diventava piloti di Jaeger per soldi. Per fama, onore e gloria, ma non per soldi.

Il ragazzo era tornato il giorno prima dall’Australia e Raleigh l’aveva invitato a cena. L’americano cercava di convincersi che era stata una scelta razionale e ponderata la sua, il naturale proseguimento del disgelo che tutti e due i piloti cercavano di portare avanti da un paio di settimane. Certo, c’erano stati incidenti di percorso, come l’ultima stupidaggine (aver lasciato una finestra aperta) per cui si erano mandati a fanculo prima della partenza dell’australiano, ma le cose erano decisamente migliorate.  
In realtà l’invito era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente quando si era trovato davanti un Chuck in jeans e t-shirt nera con Max in braccio, la pelle un po’ abbronzata e i capelli più rossi del solito.  
(Non era che Raleigh non aveva mai notato che Chuck era attraente e in forma. Il moccioso aveva molti difetti, ma era carino e trattava il proprio corpo come un tempio, a parte l’occasionale scazzottata, e il costante esercizio fisico aveva prodotto un corpo piuttosto interessante. E un sedere magnifico. M-a-g-n-i-f-i-c-o.)

 

Chuck era a cena con Raleigh. Non un'uscita di gruppo, non un siamo-di-strada-prendiamo-qualcosa-al-volo, non una cena formale. Era stato un " _Cosa fai sta sera? Ti andrebbe di esplorare un po' i dintorni, ho voglia di qualcosa di diverso dal solito._ " da parte di Raleigh.  
Questo era terribilmente simile a parecchie fantasie che Chuck aveva avuto da giovane.

Ma Chuck non era più una ragazzina con una cotta.  
Era uno dei migliori piloti Jaeger, uno dei salvatori dell'umanità, una rockstar, uno che poteva uscire la sera, indicare una persona e farsela.

Chuck era un ragazzin _o_ con una cotta. Il che era forse ancora peggio.

 

Stavano chiacchierando del più e del meno, quando Raleigh decise di alzare un po’ il tiro della serata. Tutta colpa di quelle maledette fossette.  
"Allora Chuck, perchè non ti ho mai visto sulle pagine dei giornali con la starlette di turno?"  
"Perchè avrei dovuto?" Sembrava confuso.  
"Andiamo, i piloti Jaeger sono sempre preda ambita." Raleigh ricordava le uscite con Yancy e Tendo.  
Chuck fece spalluccie. "C’era il mondo da salvare. Non ho mai avuto molto tempo da perdere."  
"Dio, neanche una botta e via? Lo sai che molti credono che tu sia jaeger-sexual?"  
Chuck sbuffò. "Oh si, li ho sentite tutte. Se sono gay, se sono frigido o asessuale a seconda della provenienza, eccetera eccetera eccetera."  
"Be’, qual è la verità?" Raleigh voleva sondare il terreno.  
Chuck non rispose subito. Lo fissò, come per capire le sue intenzioni. Probabilmente per capire se Raleigh lo stesse sfottendo o no.  
"Sono..." Fece un gesto nervoso. "Non lo so, demisexual? Mi faccio le seghe su ambedue i sessi se questo è rilevante alla nostra conversazione-"  
"Lo è." Lo rassicurò Raleigh.  
"-e trovo alcune persone attraenti, ma da qui a dire _mio dio, me li voglio fare_... ce ne passa. Posso contare su una mano le persone che mi hanno interessato realmente, in-in tutti i sensi."  
Il ragazzo gli sembrava un misto di imbarazzo e sollievo. Il più vecchio si rese conto che forse era la prima volta che Chuck parlava di queste cose con qualcuno.  
"E… che cosa bisogna avere per interessare al grande Chuck Hansen?"  
"Cioè?"  
"Non lo so. Hai un tipo?"  
"Un tipo?" Chuck stava esagerando il masticare per prendere tempo (l'aveva usata anche lui come tecnica)."Non lo so. Non ci ho mai pensato seriamente. E tu, Raleigh?" Ogni volta che pronunciava il suo nome in quella maniera fastidiosa continuavano a prudergli le mani. "Qual è il tuo di tipo?"  
"Competente. Mi piacciono le persone competenti." Quanto meno quando cercava qualcosa in più dell’avventura di una notte. "Parlami allora di uno di questi fortunati."  
Il ragazzo riso, ma c’era una nota malinconica. "Era un pilota di Jager, bellissimo, hai presente il principe delle fiabe? Biondo, alto, occhi azzurri, un sorriso per cui morire. Aveva una scintillante armatura bianca. Io l'adoravo. Volevo essere come lui."  
"Chuck, aspetta, mi stai dicendo che-"  
"Sto parlando di te?" Fece spalluccie. "Forse. O forse parlo di tuo fratello. Chi lo sa?" Chuck continuò a mangiare. A Raleigh era passato l’appetito.

Da quella conversazione la tensione che c’era tra loro non era diminuita durante la serata. Avevano cercato di porvi rimedio, mettendosi a parlare di film e libri che avevano letto o visto di recente, ma quando erano arrivati ai loro alloggi, Raleigh non ce la fece più a trattenersi. Bloccò Chuck nel corridoio.  
"Non hai mai pensato a Yancy, non è vero?"  
Chuck lo fissò e Raleigh lesse una marea di cose nei suoi occhi. "Non mi piacciono i tipi noiosi. Non mi piacciono i primi della classe. Papà dice che- _diceva_ che l'ho ereditato dalla mamma. Che non sopporto la concorrenza."  
"Be' si, hai l'attitudine da primo della classe."  
"E il fatto che tu sia qui e che il tuo co-pilota sia Mako, significa che hai una particolare attrazione per il tipo."  
"Ti ho detto che mi piacciono le persone competenti." La voce dell'uomo si era abbassata, si era fatta più seria, più intima.  
"Solo competenti?" Gli chiese a tono il ragazzo.  
"Il sedere fantastico non guasta. E vederti con Max fa alzare enormemente i tuoi punti fascino, lasciatelo dire."  
"Non userei mai Max per sedurre qualcono!" Protestò indignato Chuck.  
"Lo so, per questo mi piaci." Lo baciò leggero. "Buona notte Ranger Hansen."  
Il bacio che gli diede Chuck era molto più aggressivo. "Buona notte R _ah_ leigh."  
Moccioso insolente.

 

* * *

 

 

Il problema di Raleigh era che gli piacevano gli stronzi.  
Yancy gli aveva sempre detto che aveva la capacità di perdere la testa solo se una persona raggiungeva stronzaggine forza 8.  
(Ma dopo Noemi Yancy proprio non poteva parlare di stronzi.)

E aveva scoperto che Chuck Hansen era il suo tipo. Non solo per la stronzaggine.

Le settimane successive al primo appuntamento non avevano fatto che confermarglielo.

L’australiano era piuttosto pantofolaio, ma Raleigh riusciva a portarselo in giro almeno un due volte a settimana.  
Chuck adorava essere sbaciucchiato sul collo e Raleigh non aveva problemi ad approfittare della cosa per ottenere quello che voleva.  
Che fosse una discoteca, il cinema o un semplice bar.

Tutti e due i ragazzi erano appassionati di letteratura e cinema fantastici, anche se Raleigh era più verso il fantasy, mentre Chuck verso la fantascienza.

Chuck gli aveva confidato, con gli occhi che gli brillavano, le guance rosse dall’eccitazione e la birra, che il suo sogno era di costruire una nave spaziale.

Raleigh non aveva solo flirtato con il ragazzo quando aveva detto che gli piacevano le persone competenti.

Raleigh non era innamorato di Hansen Jr., ma c'era del potenziale tra di loro.

E più il ragazzo faceva lo stronzo, più desiderava scoparlo, marchiarlo, possederlo cento volte, farlo implorare, per poi riempirlo di baci e di carezze.

Un po’ gli faceva paura quel desiderio così violento.

L’uomo sperava che fosse dato anche dal fatto che la parte carnale della loro relazione stava procedendo molto piano vista la scarsa esperienza di Chuck a letto.

L’inesistente esperienza di Chuck a letto.  
Quando erano finiti sull’argomento il ragazzo si era chiuso a riccio e aveva minacciato Raleigh di non rivolgergli più la parola se non chiudeva il discorso.

 

"Merda. Merda Raleigh, come sei bello."  
Raleigh era riuscito ad avere Chuck nudo nel suo letto. L’uomo si sentiva veramente fortunato.  
Chuck aveva sbuffato imbarazzato quando l’uomo l’aveva spogliato, ma aveva continuato a muoversi contro il suo corpo. Dio, Raleigh adorava come i suoi occhi si fossero spalancati a quell’ammissione.  
"Anche tu mi piaci da impazzire." Il biondo cercava di rispondere ad ogni spinta dell'altro. "Ho voglia di scoparti. Ho voglia di fare l'amore con te. Dimmi Chuck, posso? Posso essere il primo a fotterti?"  
Il ragazzo non rispose.  
Raleigh si fermò, gli sollevò il mento delicatamente, fino a costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. "Puoi dire di no. _Devi_ dire di no se non sei pronto."  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo. "Non è questo. Lo voglio, sul serio. E' una sciocchezza, sul serio."  
"Dimmela, non chiuderti a riccio. Non con me."  
"Senti, ti ho detto che avevo una cotta per te quando ero giovane, no? Ho... ho sempre voluto che la mia prima volta fosse con te." Gli confessò quasi fosse un peccato capitale.  
"Si, però ricordati che-"  
"Sei un galantuomo. Non temere Raleigh." Sollevò le ginocchia fino a bloccarlo, poi con un colpo di reni, invertì la posizione. Sistemò Raleigh meglio contro il cuscino e gli intimò: "Ora stai buono."

Chuck in mezzo alle gambe era uno spettacolo incredibilmente eccitante. Anche se tutto quello che si limitava a fare era una sega.  
"Posso suggerirti qualcosa da fare, magari con la bocca, intanto che sei laggiù?"  
"Sta zitto. Ti prego sta zitto."  
"Mmm… una parte di me si sta pentendo di averti detto di prenderla con calma. E so anche quale parte."  
"Oh mio Dio. Sei un’idiota. Sono a letto con un’idiota."  
"-poi lo so che certe cose non sono per tutti-"  
"Lo sai il significato di stare zitto?" Chuck era più rosso dei suoi capelli.  
Raleigh mimò la chiusura di una zip sulle labbra.

 

* * *

 

"Allora, come procedono i lavori tra te e Raleigh?" Tendo era una di quelle persone che avevano deciso che la proprietà transitiva valesse per le coppie, riassumibile nell’equazione amico del frequentante=amico del frequentato.  
Da quando lui e Raleigh uscivano assieme (fidanzato era decisamente troppo, ragazzo faceva scuola media, partner era impersonale) l’uomo e la moglie avevano deciso che avevano il diritto/dovere di immischiarsi nella loro vita sentimentale.  
L’unico membro della famiglia che Chuck apprezzasse veramente era la piccola Yule. Era la più normale.  
"L’ultimo test non è andato troppo male, ma per fortuna che Mako torna tra poco." La ragazza dopo mesi sarebbe tornata in pianta stabile a Hong Kong.  
L’uomo sbuffò esasperato. "Mi riferivo ai lavori in camera da letto."  
"Che non sono assolutamente affari tuoi!"  
Tendo fece spalluccie. "Prenditela con il tuo ragazzo che ha da sempre il vizio di dare troppe informazioni."  
"E tu non ascoltarlo!"  
"Lo so che non dovrei, ma è come una soap opera, dopo un po’ ti appassioni!"  
"Be’, non farlo!"  
"Mmm… ancora non l’avete fatto, vero?"  
Chuck cercò di andarsene con più dignità possibile. "Questa conversazione è decisamente chiusa."

 

* * *

 

Chuck era andato da Raleigh per fargli un cazziatone spettacolare sulla necessità di tenere privato quello che accadeva nelle loro camere.  
Il ragazzo non aveva problemi ad ammettere che lui e l’americano stavano assieme, ma che la gente chiedesse informazioni sulla loro relazione era molto vicino alla sua idea d’inferno.  
Solo che Raleigh era appena tornato dalla doccia dopo l’allenamento e Chuck aveva un po’ perso traccia delle proprie intenzioni.

Non è che avesse le idee molto chiare di come fosse finito nel letto a schiena in giù, le gambe aperte sulle spalle di Raleigh e le dita di quest’ultimo nel culo.  
Le veramente muscolose spalle di Raleigh e le sue favolose dita.  
Be’, forse un’idea ce l’aveva.

"Guardati, sei che tremi. Sei come un cucciolo che vuole le coccole e si piscia addosso dall'eccitazione." Raleigh passò i palmi aperti delle mani lungo il torace di Chuck. L’americano gli aveva confessato che non gli dispiaceva la sua peluria, gli piaceva quanto era morbida. Chuck era contento, neanche per Raleigh si sarebbe depilato. Gli era bastata una volta ed era stato traumatico.  
"Sei-sei disgustoso!" Se il ragazzo avesse avuto tra le mani chi aveva convinto Raleigh che certe stronzate fossero sexy da dire a letto, l'avrebbe fatta/o fuori.  
"Si, ma ti eccito come una cagna in calore."  
"Ti supplico, finiscila." Chuck stava morendo dall’imbarazzo. "E poi mi devi spiegare perchè se uso io la parola cagna-"  
Gli arrivò uno schiaffo leggero in muso. "Quello era un insulto a Mako."  
"Lo sai che cosa intendevo!" Protestò. "E poi mi sono scu-" Il respiro gli mancò per un attimo.  
Quel, quel grandissimo bastardo era entrato! "Oh mio dio." Gliel’aveva infilato nel culo! "Figlio di puttana che non sei altro! Cazzo fa-"  
Raleigh gli posò la mano sulla bocca. "La parte difficile ce la siamo levata dalle palle. Ora fidati di me e ti prometto che ti manderò in paradiso." Quel bastardo aveva un’espressione euforica.  
"Si, come no, mi promise mari e monti e mi regalò un atlante!"  
Raleigh scoppiò a ridere a quelle parole e lo baciò entusiasta. "Non ti deluderò, lo prometto."

E non lo fece.

 

* * *

 

Tutti e due avevano realizzato fin dal primo momento il pericolo del post-orgasmo. Non che fosse necessariamente una cosa brutta, ma tutti e due tendevano alle coccole quando i bisogni sessuali erano stati soddisfatti ed era lì che il pericolo si annidiava.

"Yancy mi chiamava Ray."  
Chuck si fermò per un attimo nella sua opera di coccole. Riprese, ma Raleigh sentiva la sua tensione. Erano sdraiati nel letto di Chuck, rilassati e affettuosi dopo il piacevole orgasmo che avevano condiviso.  
"Lo faceva quando voleva prendermi in giro." Sbuffò nel petto del ragazzo. "Mi dava fastidio, ma allo stesso tempo mi piaceva. E’ buffo, non è vero?"  
Chuck se lo appoggiò ancora di più contro. "No, non lo è. Mia madre mi chiamava _cucciolotto_. Mi dava fastidio, era come se mi dasse del bambino, quando invece avevo già nove anni-"  
"Praticamente un veterano."  
"-già," ridacchiò "ma mi piaceva, era una cosa tra noi due, un simbolo d’affetto."  
Raleigh non si era neanche accorto che aveva iniziato anche lui ad accarezzarlo. Dei gesti leggeri lungo il petto, i lati. "Mi mancano. Mi mancano ogni giorno."  
"Anche a me. Tutti mi dicono che è normale, soprattutto ora che anche papà non c’è più, ma… non è vero. La mamma mi manca dal primo giorno, ogni giorno. E lo so che anche per papà era lo stesso."  
Raleigh annuì. "Razionalmente sai che non c’è essere umano che non abbia provato il dolore di un lutto, ma non ha importanza, questo non diminuisce mai il proprio dolore."  
Chuck strinse forte Raleigh a sè. "Sono felice che tu sia qui con me."  
"Anch’io."  
Stettero un po’ in silenzio, a sentire uno i respiri dell’altro. "Raleigh?"  
"Mmh?"  
"Ho paura per Max. Inizia a essere anzianotto."  
"Ma non lo è ancora. E poi, con te come padrone sono sicuro che vivrà cent’anni."

 

* * *

 

"Sei delizioso."  
Tendo lo prendeva in giro, gli diceva che era diventato Chuck-ossessionato.  
Raleigh sapeva che l’uomo non poteva capire. Non che fosse stato completamente celibe su nel muro, ma niente da raccontare. E Chuck sembrava intenzionato a recuperare i tempo perso. Non erano neanche riusciti ad alzarsi dal divano della sera. Chuck gli si era messo in grembo prima di cominciare a baciarlo. Era stato un po’ complicato spogliarlo in quella posizione, ma l’uomo era piuttosto soddisfatto del risultato.  
"Raleigh, ti prego. Mio dio, ti prego, fammi venire."  
"Ho voglia di riempirti, di farti mio." Raleigh fece scivolare una mano lungo la schiena, fino a scivolare lungo l'apertura del sedere dell'altro. "Hai un culo fantastico." Riprese a mordicchiargli e leccargli il collo, come se fosse la cosa pià succulenta di questo mondo. "Vorrei che ti vedessi, sei-"  
"Ridicolo. Ricordi, hai detto che sembro una cagna in calore." E Chuck si era morso le labbra in un gesto nervoso.  
Raleigh scosse la testa con veemenza. "No, no, adoro- adoro che sei così sensibile tra le mie mani." Con le dita percorse tutto l'orecchio dell'altro, massaggindoglielo dolcemente. Poi le sostituì con la punta della lingua.  
Lo strinse a sè, lo baciò, mordendo delicatamente il labbro inferiore. Chuck era aggrappato a lui come se fosse la sua unica ancora.  
Raleigh gli arpionò le natiche e iniziò a strusciare il proprio bacino contro quello dell'altro.

"Guardati, guardati. Ti piace, non è vero? Ti piace che ti scopo. Non ti devi vergognare. Non vedo l'ora che tu mi fotta. Non devi averne paura. Oh Chuck, sei fantastico. Così stretto." Raleigh si posizionò meglio contro i cuscini del divano. "Allarga un po' di più le gambe, si, così tesoro, vieni, appoggiati a me."  
"Ray. Ray." Chuck si sentiva completamente aperto. Il sesso dell'altro che si faceva strada tra le sue natiche.  
"Fantastico. Non hai idea di quello che mi fai."  
"Raleigh, è imbarazzante quello che dici! No-no mi eccita."  
"Bugiardo." Chiuse la mano contro il suo sesso. "Bugiardo."

 

* * *

 

"Non posso ancora credere che ci diano il Nobel per la Pace." Stava ripetendo Chuck da quando erano usciti dall'albergo.  
Sasha lo fulminò con uno sguardo. "L'hanno dato a gente che lo merita molto di meno di noi."  
Il comitato aveva deciso di dare il premio Nobel per la Pace all'intero Corpo di Difesa Pan Pacifico.

Sasha aveva deciso che per l'occasione avrebbe ritirato lei da sola il premio, ma che si sarebbe fatta accompagnare dagli altri piloti. Newton ancora non le rivolgeva la parola.

(Ma Sasha sapeva che Newton ed Hermann avrebbero ricevuto un altro nobel da lì a qualche settimana. La donna non voleva che si montassero troppo la testa.)

Tutti avevano dovuto indossare l’alta uniforme per l’occasione, in più Mako aveva cambiato taglio, capelli corti e niente riflessi blu.

 

"Bene, tocca a noi." La porta della limusine fu aperta da un addetto della sicurezza.  
Chuck decise che sarebbe andato per primo, ma prima di uscire dall'ombra della portiera si voltò verso Raleigh. Tese una mano verso l'altro uomo. Non disse nulla, ma Raleigh gli lesse in faccia l'invito.  
L'uomo gli prese la mano e non la lasciò quando i fotografi iniziarono a scattare all'impazzata.

Il giorno dopo le loro foto fecero il giro del mondo, tanto da rubare la scena alla premiazione  
Sasha li mise alle latrine per una settimana.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Il titolo di questa parte è preso da una citazione di Laozi: "Invece di maledire il buio è meglio accendere una candela."  
> 2) probabilmente scriverò ancora qualcosina in questo 'verse  
> 3) che dire, nuovo fandom che mi ha fulminato nel mezzo del cammin (ad agosto ho cambiato storia per il BBI, quando l'altra era già a più della metà, ma va be'...).  
> Il mio primo amore è la fantascienza (i miei sono dei trekker) e Pacific Rim mi ha conquistata. I suoi personaggi sono di grande effetto, anche quelli che non hanno neppure una battuta e gli Hansen sono la cosa più tragica dai tempi della famiglia Skywalker, Mako è uno dei personaggi femminili migliori degli ultimi tempi, Raleigh è un cucciolo travestito da eroe e… va be' naturalmente Team Jaeger Forever.  
> Il 2013 è stato un brutto anno per la sottoscritta, ho avuto due lutti molto importanti in famiglia (più due capitati a persone a me molto care). Ho dovuto rinunciare come artist a questo BB e al TSNBB e… questa cosa mi dispiace tantissimo. Però sono felice e anche un po' commossa di aver scritto anche per questa 5° edizione del BBI!!! Ringrazio la mia gifter e i fantastici mod che sempre ci sopportano!


End file.
